


Santa's *little* Helper

by pretendimanauthor



Category: SHINee
Genre: Christmas, Comedy, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: christmas fic in which jong n minho r decoratin a tree but minho is a tall assholewarnings: cursing





	

“Ah, almost done!” Jonghyun beams up at the Christmas tree. It’s a masterpiece: delicate silver tinsel, meticulously placed string lights, and carefully coordinated red and green ornaments. Martha Stewart would shit herself over such a perfect tree.

“I think this is our best one yet,” Minho sighs, sipping his hot cocoa. Jonghyun nods as he reaches into a huge plastic bin for the final touch. 

“ _ This _ is really gonna set everything off,” he says, flourishing their snowflake tree topper. He plugs it in, and smiles to himself when Minho gasps at it’s glowing beauty. He steps back, admiring the nearly finished tree one last time, before moving to position the topper.

It is at this moment that Jonghyun remembers just how incredibly short he is.

He huffs. There’s about a foot between him and the top of the tree, even when he stands on his tiptoes.

“I got it,” Minho laughs, plucks the topper from Jonghyun’s straining hand, and easily places it on top of the Christmas tree.

“ _ Asshole _ ,” Jonghyun mumbles, and Minho pecks the top of his head, still laughing.

“Maybe you should ask Santa for that growth spurt you never got.”


End file.
